The Frankie Apple Power Hour
The Frankie Apple Power Hour is a Mattel television special set crossover between Monster High and Ever After High universes. The Special is a parody of Nickelodeon's Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour. It premiered on Nickelodeon/Netflix on September 23, 2016, and after that it was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 11, 2016. The Frankie Apple Power Hour Apple White and her friends hasn't started a project for the Fairy Tales Convention. Apple White uses the Teleporting Book, given by Holly O'Hair and Poppy O'Hair. Then, she used to go to the greatest place in the universe. Apple White, now in 3D, arrives inside Frankie Stein's house. Frankie Stein accidently uses Apple White's Teleporting Book, causing him to disappear to Fairy Tale Land. Just then, Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf drop by and mistaken Apple White for Frankie Stein. After looking with some of the equipment, Apple White bumps into Jackson Jekyll who falls in love with Apple White. In Fairy Tale Land, Frankie Stein, now lost her depth, finds herself in Ever After High and meet Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Briar Beauty, Cerise Hood, Blondie Lockes, Cedar Wood, Holly O'Hair, and Poppy O'Hair. When Frankie Stein sees the O'Hair girls, he thinks they're not real. Holly O'Hair tries to prove to Frankie Stein that O'Hair exist, but Frankie Stein refuses to believe. And worse, Ashlynn Ella, Daring Charming, and Evil Queen mistaken Apple White for Frankie Stein. Then Frankie Stein mistaken Apple White's Car for a rocket ship. As Holly O'Hair and Poppy O'Hair head toward Village of Book End, Holly O'Hair was so sad that Apple White is gone, revealing that she's in love with him. Poppy O'Hair convinces that Apple White will come back someday. Holly O'Hair finally understands and hopes that someday Apple White will return to Fairy Tale Land. The next day, Cheshire Cat sees Frankie Stein with the Teleporting Book, and she plans to use it to find Monster High School. When Frankie Stein got the remote attached to the calm and about to go home, Cheshire Cat snatches it from his hand and presses the button, causing her, Frankie Stein, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Daring Charming, Cerise Hood, Blondie Lockes, Cedar Wood, Holly O'Hair, and Poppy O'Hair to teleport to Ever After High. Back in Frankie Stein's dimension, Jackson Jekyll and Apple White are having a great time until Big Jet kidnaps Watzit. Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf try to rescue him, but Big Jet is to fast for them. They came to Apple White and Jackson Jekyll for their help, but Big Jet kidnaps Apple White (and also mistaken him for Frankie Stein) as will. Apple White, with Jackson Jekyll's help, manages to rescue Watzit. After Frankie Stein and Watzit escape from Big Jet, he is sorry for kidnapping him and Watzit and leaves. And Apple White, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, and Operetta are happy that Watzit is okay. In Ever After High, Frankie Stein comes in contact with Apple White. Frankie Stein doesn't listen to Apple White's plan to get Cheshire Cat out of the hideout and refuses to help him. As Cheshire Cat steal all of their treasure, she became the the new owner of Ever After High. After talking with Apple White, Frankie Stein came up with a plan to defeat Cheshire Cat, and save Ever After High. So, he tells Holly O'Hair and Poppy O'Hair to distract Cheshire Cat so he could make some armor to fight Cheshire Cat with. And finally Frankie Stein defeated Cheshire Cat, Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter got their book back, and Poppy O'Hair puts Cheshire Cat under the spell of the Holly O'Hair and Poppy O'Hair's Song making her forgive that she found the Ever After High in the first place. Apple White tells Holly O'Hair and Poppy O'Hair to reopen the portals for him and Frankie Stein. Frankie Stein and Apple White also shake hands between both of their dimensions. It was in the fairy tales convention, also Holly O'Hair is happy to be with Apple White again. And so, Watzit come out of the wormhole and then amazing everyone. The Frankie Apple Power Hour 2: When Friends Collide! When Friends Collide! is the second part of the "Frankie Apple" trilogy starring the animated characters from both shows, which aired on October 21, 2016. This movie is written as Ever After High and Monster High - The Frankie Apple Power Hour series. Plot Summary Between both of their dimension, Frankie Stein and Apple White set up different Friday the 13th dance. They were wondering who go with. After Frankie Stein defeated the villains, Apple White and his crew arrived to ask Jackson Jekyll to the dance with him. But Frankie Stein tries to tell Jackson Jekyll that he's not a Monster High, then Frankie Stein and Apple White had a duel to show who is the real Monster High. Apple White easily beats Frankie Stein with help of Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Daring Charming, Cerise Hood, Blondie Lockes, Cedar Wood, Holly O'Hair, and Poppy O'Hair. Whisp has watched the whole thing. As Apple White takes Jackson Jekyll to Ever After High, Frankie Stein decides to take the portal with Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf to Ever After High. Whisp realizes that Frankie Stein's house was open, so he went snooping to find a different way to New Salem. In New Salem, Apple White and Jackson Jekyll had a good time in Ever After High, Storybook Beach, and Village of Book End. Apple White was trying to ask Jackson Jekyll out to her Friday the 13th dance, but Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf always gets in the way. So Apple White tells Holly O'Hair and Poppy O'Hair to hang out with Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf, to get them out of the way so he can ask Jackson Jekyll out. Frankie Stein interrupts Apple White and Jackson Jekyll once again (while Jackson Jekyll is obviously happy Frankie Stein made it), Frankie Stein tries to warn Apple White that Whisp followed her to Fairy Tale Land, until The Evil Queen captures Daring Charming and takes him to the Evil Queen's Castle. That is when Apple White and Frankie Stein have to work together. They borrowed some dust and other equipment. As The Evil Queen is about to make Daring Charming her prisoner, Frankie Stein and Apple White come to the rescue and defeated Queen. As the Whisp sees Daring Charming's Dragon flying, she plans to get Daring Charming's powers to make him invincible. Apple White accidently uses the Gene Slicer, causing Whisp and Daring Charming to morph together. Then the Whisp has the power against Whisp's will. And she uses his body to capture Jackson Jekyll, kill Apple White and Frankie Stein, and return to Frankie Stein's dimension, leaving the rest behind. The group mourns the deaths of Apple White and Frankie Stein but later they find that the blast actually turned them into hedgehogs. As they turned back to normal, Frankie Stein comes up with a plan to defeat Whisp. Frankie Stein, Apple White and their friends go back to Frankie Stein's dimension and see that Whisp has built a giant "flood machince", which will allow Whisp to flood the world. Attempting to force Daring Charming to assist her Whisp turns Jackson Jekyll into a kitty just as Frankie Stein and Apple White make it on top of the machine. Apple White and Frankie Stein realizes Daring Charming can break free from being controlled by Whisp, whenever something he didn't like make him angry like seeing someone lose, people fighting, seeing someone give up a fight, and seeing Apple White dies. Daring Charming becomes infuriated with his dislikes and is able to control his body against the Whisp's will. Frankie uses the Gene-Slicer to separate Whisp and Daring Charming from each other. When the flood machine starts to flood the planet, Daring Charming stops it by making it disappear, and traps Whisp inside the jar. Jackson Jekyll realizes that Apple White is not a Monster High student, he wishes to go to the Friday the 13th dance with Apple White and Frankie Stein. Then Daring Charming creates a cross dimensional Friday the 13th dance. As for Frankie Stein and Apple White, they started fighting over who's turn to dance with Jackson Jekyll. The Frankie Apple Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators The Jerkinators is the third and final installment of the Frankie Apple Power Hour trilogy, airing on November 25, 2016. This movie is written as Ever After High and Monster High - The Frankie Apple Power Hour series. Plot Summary As Jackson Jekyll went out of town, Frankie Stein and Apple White become friends and actually ditched their friends. After they battled the witch of Hansel and Gretel, and The Evil Queen in Ever After High, they decide to make an adventure. But, the popular girl, Duchess Swan sees them walking through the portal, plans her revenge on Apple White, and follows them to Frankie Stein's world. As Jackson Jekyll got back, she sees Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, C.A. Cupid, and Lizzie Hearts. She tried to get Frankie Stein and Apple White's attention, but they ditched her to. Cast Transcripts * Main Article: The Frankie Apple Power Hour/Transcript * Main Article: The Frankie Apple Power Hour 2: When Friends Colliade/Transcript * Main Article: The Frankie Apple Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators/Transcript Category:Monster High Category:Ever After High Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:TV Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:Netflix shows Category:Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour Parodies Category:2016 specials